1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of correcting aberration in the image recording or deterioration in the quality of the recorded image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording apparatus with plural recording means, for example a color ink jet printer with plural ink nozzles, recording of characters, patterns or other images is achieved by the emission of inks of plural colors respectively from plural ink nozzles for realizing subtractive color mixing. Consequently an aberration in the relative positioning of plural recording means, or of plural images recorded by said recording means, will lead to for example in a color ink jet printer, an aberrant intermediate tone or a deterioration in resolving power, thus giving rise to aberrant image recording or deteriorated quality in the recorded image. In such conventional recording apparatus, however, such relative positional aberration of the recording means can only be corrected empirically from the direction and extent of such aberration judged visually from the actually recorded image, which is at best obtained from a test chart. Such correcting procedure not only requires experience but also is time consuming and does not allow exact positioning of plural recording means since exact judgement of positional error is extremely difficult even for an experienced operator.